Our Story
by IsabellaSV
Summary: Isabella es la hija de Charles y Reneé, es tímida, débil de salud, con un gran don para las artes, torpe para los deportes, a excepción del baile, pero aún con su fragilidad nadie se atreve a tocarle un solo pelo, ¿El motivo? Su hermana mayor, Katherine, la cuál es todo lo contrario a ella, decidida, con una gran salud, buena en deportes, y con un gran don para casi todo...


La historia es AU, tanto en personajes como lugares.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith.

* * *

_**Bella &amp; Katherine.**_

**_Our Story._**

* * *

Isabella es la hija de Charles Swan y Reneé Dwyer, es tímida, débil de salud, con un gran don para las artes, torpe para los deportes, a excepción del baile, pero aún con su fragilidad nadie se atreve a tocarle un solo pelo, ¿El motivo? Su hermana mayor, Katherine, la cuál es todo lo contrario a ella, decidida, con una gran salud, buena en deportes, y con un gran don para casi todo, la cuál tiende a sobre proteger a su hermanita menor. Katherine es mayor que ella por poco más de siete meses, ambas se adoran la una a la otra, la mayor parte de las cosas las hacen juntas, y conocen a la otra mejor que ella misma, no existe cosa que no sepan de la otra.

* * *

-** ¡Bella!- **se escucha el grito de Kath desde el inicio de la escalera. -**¡Ya vamos tarde!**\- vuelve a gritar y de la parte de arriba se escucha el casi imperceptible grito de su hermana: **"¡Ya voy!"** Kath resuopla, _"¿Qué tanto hace que se tarda años?"_ piensa y segundos después su hermana baja apurada las escaleras hecha un desastre andante.- **¡¿Y por eso te tardaste tanto?! No, pensé que al menos te habías arreglado...**

\- **Lo lamento... Sí me arregle, pero de camino me caí y pues...**

Kath sonríe algo divertida, no entendía porqué aún le sorprendía que su hermana terminara así en las mañanas, sí siempre sucedía lo mismo, era el patrón de siempre, Bella desarreglada con la excusa de haberse caído de camino abajo, ella sonriendo divertida y comenzando a arreglar el desastre que era su hermana, su madre viéndolas divertida mientras abría la puerta para salir, y ella jalando con cuidado a su hermana al auto, tal vez parece algo monótono, algo que con el tiempo debió de perder la gracia inicial, pero no era el caso, la gracia inicial seguía ahí, tal vez incluso más fuerte, ya que el desastre de su hermana era diferente cada mañana, la ropa, el cabello, el rostro... Y las formas de arreglarlo de Kath también variaban siempre, sin contar los errores de calculo que cometía arreglando el desastre, incluso había veces que se encontraban en el auto de camino a la escuela pasándose la tarea mientras su madre conducía divertida, pero regañandolas, para luego pasarle la queja a su padre, el cuál reía divertido.

\- **No sé porqué aún me sorprendo**\- dice Kath divertida comenzando con el ritual de las mañanas el cuál termina en tiempo récord y jala a su hermana al auto, ambas entran y Bella recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana cansada. - **¿Cómo es posible que sigas con sueño?**\- le pregunta algo divertida y un poco sorprendida a lo cual su hermana responde con un pequeño y ligero bostezo, el cual provoca su risa y la de su madre subiendo al auto y comenzando conducir.

\- **¿A qué hora se durmieron ayer, Kath?**\- pregunta Reneé un tanto sorprendida como su hija mayor, por el agotamiento de la menor.

\- **Más temprano incluso que otros días, mamá, mucho antes de las once, cuando generalmente nos dormimos un poco pasadas las doce, a veces a las una...**\- Reneé alza una ceja.- **Cuando tenemos mucha tarea esas son las horas, bueno, yo dormí antes de las once, B antes de las diez... No comprendo porqué tiene sueño... Sí cuando nos desvelamos haciendo tarea a la mañana siguiente en cuanto a energía está en su cien por ciento... No lo comprendo, en ver...** \- se detiene al voltear y ver a su hermana completamente dormida en su hombro.- **Mamá, ya se durmió... ¿La tengo que despertar? En verdad luce cansada**\- señala algo preocupada por la apariencia un poco anormal de su hermana a las mañanas anteriores.

\- **Tiene que entrar a la escuela, Kath, despiertala**\- dice Reneé, queriendo decirle que la deje dormir, pero también consciente de que cuando su hija menor se enfermaba faltaba incluso un mes entero, así que sí podía evitar faltar mucho mejor, así que aunque no quisiera, lo mejor era despertarla.

Kath suspira y quita la mejilla de su hermana de su hombro acomodándola en el asiento.- **Bella...**\- la llama varias veces sin lograr algún resultado así que la sacude ligeramente y esta abre sus ojos ligeramente.

\- **¿Ya acabaron las clases?**\- pregunta adormilada, su hermana y su madre ríen divertidas, Bella mira alrededor. -**Ay no, aún ni siquiera empiezan**\- se queja haciendo un puchero y tallándose los ojos, Kath la mira algo sorprendida.- **¿Qué?**\- pregunta al sentir la mirada de su hermana. -**¿Kath? ¿Qué sucede?**\- vuelve a preguntar al no tener respuesta de ella.

\- **Nada, Bells**\- responde finalmente sonriendo.

**\- ¿De acuerdo?**\- la respuesta de Bella suena más como una pregunta.

\- **Listo, llegamos**\- dice Reneé, Kath abre la puerta, baja con su mochila y la de su hermana para después ayudarle a bajar. -**Nos vemos al rato**\- se despide comenzando a manejar de regreso, alejandose de la escuela.

Kath mira a su hermana algo divertida, ya que a su parecer luce como un zombie debido al cansancio.

\- **No me harás cargarte también, Bella... ¿Por qué tienes sueño? ¿Mal sueño?**

\- **Madriguera del conejo... Caída, flores parlantes... Juicio, ese che pájaro...**\- Kath mira a su hermana confundida, hasta que capta de que habla y suelta una carcajada.- **¿Qué? Oye, no da risa que te persigan y te encierren en una jaula con un pájaro...**

Kath continua riendo.- **No más Susurros para ti, hermanita**\- Bella entorna los ojos.- **Abre los ojos chinita, vamos, se hace tarde**\- jala la mano de su hermana para que entren juntas.

* * *

Bella se sienta en la banca leyendo su libro, algunos chicos al verla se acercan para molestar, pero al poco tiempo retroceden al ver a Kath acercándose a ella y mirándolos diciendo con los ojos:_ "Se atreven a tocarla y los castro"_

\- **Te dije que no más Susurros...**\- dice Kath sentándose a su lado.

\- **Lo sé, pero es que, esta tan interesante...**\- dice Bella volteando a verla.- **Resulta que mi sueño fue cierto...**\- su hermana la mira intrigada.- **Alicia fue atrapada por la hermanastra de Roja, y fue encerrada en una jaula con el ave, Roja logró escapar y vivió en el mundo de los humanos fingiendo ser Alicia, Roja inspiró el primer libro... Cuando Alicia fue soltada, Morfeo convenció a Roja de regresar al País de las maravillas, Alice no recordaba haber formado una familia, solo haber estado encerrada... Fue cuando la tacharon de loca... Por eso Al es descendiente de Roja, y merece gobernar...**

\- **¿Ya lo sabías?**\- pregunta Kath a lo cual su hermana asiente.- **¿Antes de leerlo?** \- vuelve a asentir.- **Curioso... Siempre sabes las cosas de memoria antes de verlas o leerlas...** \- Bella asiente y cierra su libro para mirar al suelo.- **¿Qué tienes?**\- pregunta.

\- **Nada**\- responde Bella.

\- **Bells, dime que tienes**\- su hermana responde de la misma forma.- **Isabella.**

\- **Nada, Kath, en serio... Vamos, ya tocaron**\- dice levantándose mientras su hermana la mira extrañada.- **Vamos, se hace tarde y tú no quieres llegar tarde**\- dice tomando su mano y caminando de regreso a las aulas.

* * *

Bella mira distraída la ventana del salón mientras su hermana la observa de reojo. _"¿Qué tendrá esta niña?"_ piensa.

-**Bells, deja de distraerte, el profesor te va a regañar-** le susurra y está vuelve su atención a su cuaderno para empezar a hacer garabatos, _"I don't want you, I don't need you, I'll forget you, it doesn't matter..."_ piensa Bella.

Y así pasan las siguientes horas escolares.

* * *

-**Bien, basta, ¿Qué tienes?-** pregunta Kath una vez llegan a su casa.

\- **Nada.**

**\- ¿Nada? ¿Y me la tengo que creer? Desde hace rato empezaste a estar cortante y te conozco muy bien, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hicieron algo antes de que llegara? ¿Te hice algo? ¿Fue alguna cosa que haya dicho?**

**\- No es nada, Kath, no estoy cortante, no sucede nada, no me han hecho nada, no me has hecho nada, no has dicho nada malo, sólo estoy cansada. **

**\- De acuerdo**\- dice Kath no tan convencida.

Bella sube las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y encerrarse, _"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo explicarle las cosas? ¿Cómo explicarle que aún teniéndola a mi lado, me siento sola? ¿Cómo exponer les a todos que aunque agradezco que me protegen por lo frágil que soy... Que me siento sola en está cajita de cristal? ¿Cómo puedo explicar que simplemente en las noches tengo miedo, unas infinitas ganas de llorar? ¿Qué siento a alguien siguiéndome? ¿Cómo me siento cuando me dejan de lado? ¿Cómo?"_ piensa, y comienzan a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas de forma silenciosa mientras se abraza a si misma._"No quiero que me mal interpreten... No quiero herir a mi hermana sí le digo que a veces aún con ella me siento sola, porque siento que aunque hacemos lo mismo que siempre... Que realmente ya no le importo, y que solo le estorbo... Que siento que ella quisiera estar en otro lugares, haciendo otras cosas... En lugar de estar aquí, conmigo, al igual que nuestros padres, que quisieran que fuera como Kath... No tan frágil de romper... Por eso de pronto mi comportamiento con Kath ahora... Tal vez sí soy así, se alejara de mi y llevará la vida que quiere sin tener que preocuparse por mi"_ se limpia las lagrimas con la manga de su suéter de la escuela.


End file.
